Cloaking Burrow-nit
The Cloaking Burrow-nit (ハオリムシ) is an insect-like creature found in Pikmin 2. It rests face-down in the ground. It has a dark blue shell with large, red eye markings on it. If it is approached by a group of Pikmin, it emerges and attempts to follow and attack the Pikmin. It has a sharp proboscis which can be thrust very far into prey, piercing the victim and eventually swallowing it. Burrow-nits, primarily the one in the Wistful Wild, will deconstruct nearby bridges, similar to Mandiblards. The Cloaking Burrow-nit takes 8 Pikmin to carry and produces 8 seeds when toted to an Onion. If found underground, its corpse is worth 3 Pokos. Cloaking Burrow-nits can be easily mistaken for treasure by early players. Bright colors and excellent camouflaging help keep its disguise. The Cloaking Burrow-nit bears a lot of resemblance to the Joustmite in Pikmin 3. Notes Olimar's Notes "The snake-eye pattern on this beast's shell is one of the most distinctive features of the burrow-nit family. The red pattern of the cloaking burrow-nit and the spikes around its mantle make it easily identifiable while still making it a representative specimen of the burrow-nit family. The shell on the cloaking burrow-nit's back also provides a frame that fixes its muscular structure in place, and appears to give the creature its powerful needle-launching attack." Louie's Notes "Boil in the shell with a pinch of salt until bright red, and serve piping hot with tartar sauce." Nintendo Player's Guide "The vulnerable area of a Cloaking Burrow-nit is very close to its most dangerous parts: it's mouth and tentaclelike tongue. A Burrow-nit spends most of its time partially buried in the ground. When your troops get close, it will attack. Toss Pikmin at its head and try to defeat it before it before can eat a sprout." Battle Strategy This creature isn't seen often, and it is not very dangerous, as it can only kill one Pikmin at a time. Even if it manages to impale a Pikmin, the Burrow-nit will take some time to fully ingest it, making it vunerable to attack. The best way to defeat a Burrow-nit is to swarm its weak spot, which is its face, just as it emerges or throw Purple Pikmin onto its back (they will eventually crawl towards the face for maximum damage). Purples also work well for stunning the creature, making it an even easier kill with all other Pikmin. The Cloaking Burrow-nit should not be any trouble to defeat. Gallery File:26cloakingburrow-nit.png|A Cloaking Burrow-nit face up. File:1.jpg Pikmin 2 Cloaking Burrow-nit Overload.png|Olimar fighting seven Cloaking Burrow-nits at once. Trivia *The Cloaking Burrow-nit's scientific name, Trilobitins reclusiva, could translate to "Reclusive Trilobite," which is fitting for its tendency to burrow underground and it's hard shell. *They are one of the four creatures that can eat bridges, along with Shearwigs, Male Sheargrubs, and Female Sheargrubs. *A Cloaking Burrow-nit appears in the background of the Distant Planet stage on Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but has no trophy or other mention in the game. *When a Pikmin is pierced by the Cloaking Burrow-nit, liquid of the corresponding color of Pikmin will spray out of it, this is kid-friendly carrot blood *Looking through the internal files of Pikmin 2 reveals that the internal code name for the Cloaking Burrow-nit is "Armor". *In Pikmin 3 a similar enemy, a Joustmite, appears and has a similar function of stabbing Pikmin and having an armored shell. References Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Dream Den Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Valley of Repose Category:Awakening Wood Category:Wistful Wild Category:Snagret Hole Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Super Smash Bros Brawl Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:2-Player Battle Category:Louie's notes Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Canon